You Can Do That!
by Little Secret Baozi
Summary: mengatakan "saranghae" itu sangatlah mudah dikatakan. Tetapi mengatakannya didepan orang yang kamu suka? Bagiku itu sangatlah sulit untuk ku lakukan...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Anyeonghaseyo... i'm coming for the first FF, oh yeah! Waahh... ternyata susah juga yah buat fanfic, banyak ide tapi ngga tau mau gimana nulisnya dan jadilah FF yang super the duper Gaje ini... yaaahh... ff ini juga adalah percobaan yang menurut author sedikit berhasil dari sekian banyaknya fanfic percobaan yang author buat. Tapi ngga apa-apa lah yang penting xiumin oppa selalu ada hanya untukku! *digorok fansnya Xiumin* (wadduuuuhh... mending aku kabur aja bareng kyungsoo *_*) #selamat membaca, moga aja berkenan dihati semua para readers tercinta ^_^**

**Warning : typo bertebaran, banyak kekurangan dan gaje? Entahlah. Kalo udah ngga tahan baca saking gajenya, silahkan tekan 'Back' atau 'Close'. NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

**Desclaimer : EXO milik kita semua ****J****(tapi Xiumin hanya milik daku seorang ^_^). "the story is original from me _ "**

**Summary : mengatakan "saranghae" itu sangatlah mudah dikatakan. Tetapi mengatakannya didepan orang yang kamu suka? Bagiku itu sangatlah sulit untuk ku lakukan...**

**CAST : "Kim Min Seok" a.k.a "Xiumin" (EXO/EXO-M)**

** "****Park Jiyeon" a.k.a "You" (OC)**

** "****Xi Luhan" a.k.a "Luhan" (EXO/EXO-M)**

**Cast lainnya akan bermunculan sesuai dengan jalannya cerita...**

**Gendre : Romance, Friendship**

**You Can Do That!**

**Chapter 1**

AUTHOR's POV:

Seorang yeoja berlari menyusuri sungai Han di kegelapan malam, ia dikejar oleh beberapa namja. Ia terus berlari tanpa tujuan. Tak jauh dari tempat ia berlari, ada sebuah mobil yang bagasinya terbuka. Tanpa ragu-ragu, yeoja itu masuk ke dalam bagasi kemudian ia sedikit menutupnya. 'hah,, hah,,, hah,, kenapa appa ingin aku bertunangan dengan namja yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal? Tidak, wajahnya saja juga aku tidak pernah melihatnya' yeoja itu mengatur nafasnya sambil memikirkan penyebab kenapa ia dikejar-kejar oleh beberapa namja suruhan appanya.

*Flashback*

"ada apa appa memanggilku? Tidak biasanya, malam-malam begini" seorang yeoja datang dan duduk disamping seorang wanita paruh baya. "ada yang appa dan eomma ingin bicarakan kepadamu" seorang pria yang sudah tampak berumur terlihat sangat serius sedangkan wanita paruh baya yang duduk disamping yeoja itu hanya terdiam sambil mengusap kepala yeoja itu, 'ada apa ini?'. "appa ingin kamu sengera menikah" tanpa basa-basi pria yang sudah berumur itu dan tak lain adalah appa dari yeoja itu mengucapkan kata-kata yang begitu aneh terdengar oleh anaknya. "mwo? Aaahh~~~ aku baru lulus seniour high school dan sekarang appa ingin aku segera menikah? Jangan bercanda appa" yeoja itu mengibas-ibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya sendiri. "appa serius, appa sudah menjodohkanmu dengan anak teman appa. Tapi appa tidak akan langsung menikahkan kamu, kamu bertunangan dulu dengan anak dari teman appa itu" mendengar pernyataan dari appanya sendiri, yeoja itu hanya melongo dengan tampang konyolnya karena kaget.

Tetapi dengan cepat, yeoja itu kembali tersadar dan saat ia ingin menolak dengan alasan ia sudah mempunyai namja chingu yang sebenarnya tidak ada, appanya memotongnya "besok malam, kau akan bertemu dengan calon tunanganmu" dan lagi-lagi perkataan dari appanya membuatnya kembali terbungkam. Appa dan eomma dari yeoja itu bangkit dari duduknya kemudian meninggalkan anak semata wayang mereka yang masih terdiam berusaha mencerna perkataan dari appanya itu.

"waaahh... aku tidak menyangka anakmu secantik ini, tuan park" seorang namja yang kini juga tampak berumur seperti ayah dari yeoja itu menghampiri seorang yeoja yang kini berdiri disamping eommanya dan akan segera menjadi menantunya. "terima kasih tuan kim, anak-anakmu juga tampan-tampan" ayah dari yeoja itu melirik sekilas kearah beberapa namja yang sibuk dengan duanianya masing-masing. "aaahh... terimakasih tuan park" teman dari appa yeoja itu kemudian segera mempersilahkan keluarga kami untuk duduk.

"eomma, aku ingin ke toilet dulu" yeoja itu melangkah meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Yeoja itu memasuki toilet dan ia mulai berpikir bagaimana cara agar dia bisa kabur, tiba-tiba mata yeoja itu terhenti kearah sebuah jendela yang tidak terlalu tinggi untuk dipanjatnya. Yeoja itu berhasil keluar, tetapi ia dilihat oleh beberapa namja suruhan appanya dan mengejarnya.

*flashback end*

Sementara namja yang memiliki mobil itu hanya terheran-heran, 'mengapa bagasinya tertutup? Ah, sepertinya aku sudah menutupnya sebelum menerima telpon tadi'. Tanpa memikirkan lebih lanjut lagi, ia pun masuk ke dalam mobil kemudian mengendarainya.

Belum sempat yeoja itu keluar dari bagasi mobil, tiba-tiba saja mobil itu bergerak dan bagasi mobil terkunci "cklik". 'omo! Kenapa mobil ini bergerak? Ottokhae?' yeoja itu meronta-ronta didalam bagasi mobil. Karena sia-sia saja atas apa yang dilakukannya, yeoja itu pun berhenti meronta-ronta. Karena pusing berada di dalam bagasi mobil, yeoja itu pun pingsan.

Namja yang mengendarai mobil itu merasa aneh, ia merasa ada sesuatu dibagasi mobilnya. Tetapi namja itu menepis pikiran-pikiran aneh yang terus menggelutinya. Beberapa menit kemudian ia sampai ditempat tujuannya. Namja itu keluar dari mobil, kemudian ia mendekati bagasinya. Ia bermaksud untuk mengambil barang-barangnya dan menepis pikiran-pikiran aneh yang kian muncul. saat ia membuka bagasi mobilnya, ia sangat terkejut. Ia menemukan seorang yeoja yang sedang tertidur *pingsan kalee* di dalam bagasi mobilnya. "k,,ke,,kenapa ada yeoja di b,,ba,,bagasi mobilku?" saking terkejutnya namja itu, ia malah sulit untuk berbicara.

Setelah berusaha mengendalikan rasa antara takut dan terkejutnya, namja itu membangunkan yeoja yang ada dalam bagasi mobilnya. Tetapi usahanya tidak berarti apa-apa, yeoja itu tidak bangun. Namja itu merasa takut, ia pun mengangkat yeoja itu lalu menutup pintu bagasi kemudian masuk kedalam apartemennya. Namja itu lalu membaringkan yeoja yang tengah tertidur itu *aiiissshh,,, dia itu pingsan!* dikamarnya.

Namja itu tidak tertidur sama sekali, ia sangat khawatir kepada yeoja yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjangnya. Namja itu merasa pusing setelah kejadian-kejadian yang ia alami, ia pun keluar dari kamar apartemennya lalu meminta tolong kepada seorang yeoja yang kebetulan lewat di depan kamarnya untuk memeriksa yeoja yang tertidur *pingsan!* itu, apakah ia membawa kartu identitasnya atau barang-barang lainnya. Yeoja yang dimintai tolong pun setuju, lalu memasuki tempat yeoja yang tertidur itu. Setelah yeoja itu masuk, namja itu lalu kembali ketempat ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia kembali membuka bagasi mobilnya bermaksud mencari apakah yeoja itu membawa barang masuk ke dalam bagasi mobilnya. Tetapi hasilnya nihil, ia pun kembali ke kamar apartemennya.

Saat masuk ke dalam kamar apartemennya, yeoja yang dimintai tolong olehnya memberikan handphone yang sepertinya milik yeoja yang tertidur itu. Namja itu pun berterima kasih dan yeoja yang dimintai tolong pun pamit.

Xiumin's POV:

"huh?! Dia masih belum bangun juga" aku pun mengaktifkan handphone yeoja itu dan,,,, "aiiisssh,,, yeoja ini benar-benar membuatku kesal!" aku pun menaruh handphone yeoja itu didalam saku ku. "palli ireona... jebal" aku merasa resah dan khawatir terhadap yeoja yang ada didepanku saat ini. setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya yeoja itu pun bangun. Aku merasa sangat lega.

AUTHOR's POV:

Yeoja itu pun terbangun dari tidur atau pingsan? Nya sambil memegang kepalanya yeoja itu berkata "aku dimana?" dan seketika dijawab oleh seseorang "kamu ada di apartemenku", yeoja itu terkejut melihat seorang namja yang duduk disamping tempat ia tidur. Yeoja itu ingin berteriak tetapi ia seketika terbungkam dan merasa kasihan terhadap Namja yang ada duduk disampingnya terlihat kacau. Bajunya yang kusut, rambut berantakan, dan tatapannya yang dingin membuat yeoja yang dipandanginya sekarang bergidik ngeri. Seketika namja itu pun berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu dalam sakunya lalu menyodorkannya kepada yeoja itu kemudian menarik benda itu lagi. "apa passwordnya? Aku akan menghubungi keluargamu" namja itu memperlihatkan handphone yeoja itu tepat dihadapan sang pemiliknya. Yeoja yang ditanya tidak menjawab apa-apa, ia hanya memandang benda miliknya di tangan seorang namja yang ia tidak kenal sama sekali. "aiiisshhh,,,, palli, beritahu aku apa passwordnya" namja itu pun mulai kesal terhadap yeoja yang masih saja tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Namja itu lalu menjauh dari yeoja itu karena ia berpikir 'mungkin saja ia masih takut'. "sekarang beritahu aku passwordnya, kau tidak perlu takut" namja itu berusaha menenangkan yeoja yang terduduk di ranjangnya. Tetapi sama saja, ia tetap tidak menjawab dan membuat namja itu merasa frustasi. "arasseo, aku akan membawamu ke kantor polisi sekarang" mendengar perkataan namja itu, yeoja yang terduduk diranjang akhirnya membuka suara. "khajima. Biarkan aku tetap disini dan jangan bawa aku kekantor polisi, jebal" pinta yeoja itu.

Namja yang hendak keluar dari kamar itu seketika berhenti mendengar suara dari yeoja yang dikirainya bisu itu, mungkin. "wae? Kenapa kau ingin tetap disini?" namja itu menjawabnya tanpa memalingkan wajahnya sekali pun kepada yeoja itu. "hmmm,,,, itu karena. Aisshhh,,, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya" yeoja itu menjawab dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat di artikan. "hmmm,,, sebaiknya kamu beristirahat saja dulu. Aku akan pergi membelikanmu makanan. Tunggulah disini, jangan kemana-mana. ne?" namja itu memalingkan wajahnya dan tetap berdiri menunggu jawaban, akhirnya hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dari yeoja itu lalu ia pun pergi.

Setelah beberapa menit, namja itu kembali dengan membawa bungkusan yang lumayan besar. Ia pun meletakkan bungkusan itu di atas meja lalu mengambil alat-alat makan, kemudian ia mengeluarkan isi dari bungkusan itu dan menghangatkannya lalu diberikannya kepada yeoja yang masih terdiam sambil menatapnya. "ini, makanlah" setelah memberikan makanan kepada yeoja itu, ia pun pergi. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali dengan mengenakan setelan jas dan membawa tas kerja. "aku akan pergi, setelah makan dan membersihkan dirimu kau boleh pergi" setelah mengatakan itu, ia pun pergi.

Yeoja itu tidak menjawab, setelah namja itu keluar ia baru membuka suara. "aiiishh,,,, ottokhae? Mana mungkin aku kembali ke rumah, bisa-bisa appa akan memarahiku habis-habisan. Aha! Aku tidak akan kerumah, aku akan tinggal sementara di rumah jessica eonni dulu, ah" raut wajah yeoja itu yang semula terlihat lesu kini terlihat sangat bersemangat. Yeoja itu pun bangkit dari tempat tidur kemudian menaruh piring di atas meja lalu ke kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian, yeoja itu keluar hanya mengenakan handuk yang dililitkan ke tubuhnya. Ia sangat bingung, ia tidak membawa pakaian selain yang tadi dipakainya. "aiisshh,,, kalau aku memakai kembali pakaian itu, orang-orang suruhan appaku mengenaliku dan mencoba membawaku kembali. Hmmm... aha! Aku akan menyamar saja, tapi aku menyamar dengan apa?" yeoja itu berpikir keras dan dengan ekspresi terlihat pasrah ia pun mendekati lemari yang ada di kamar itu. "hmmm... terpaksa aku mengenakan pakaian namja itu" yeoja itu pun dengan ragu-ragu membuka lemari yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Ia lalu mengambil baju kaos, jaket, celana jeans, dan topi. "hmm, apa aku juga harus mengambil pakaian dalam?" yeoja itu masih tetap berpikir dan ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengambilnya.

Setelah memakai pakaian yang diambilnya dalam lemari, ia lalu keluar dari apartemen itu. Yeoja itu pun menyusuri jalan ke tempat tujuannya. Saat hendak memasuki rumah temannya, ia dihadang oleh beberapa namja yang ia pernah lihat saat ia dikejar. Yeoja itu lansung berlari kembali menuju ke apartemen milik namja yang pakaiannya ia pakai sekarang. Yeoja itu melihat mobil yang terparkir dan dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka di parkiran sebuah gedung. Yeoja itu langsung masuk tanpa memperdulikan si pemilik mobil yang melihatnya dengan terheran-heran. Si pemilik mobil sedikit berteriak kepada yeoja itu "yaakkhh... apa yang kau lakukan lagi didalam mobilku eoh?". Yeoja itu seketika menoleh kepada kepada si pemilik mobil dan tersentak kaget melihat seorang namja yang ia pernah lihat. Namja itu tak kalah terkejutnya saat menyadari pakaian yang dikenakan yeoja itu adalah miliknya, lagi-lagi namja itu sedikit berteriak. "yaaakkhh... kenapa kamu memakai pakaianku?" dengan nada selidik.

Yeoja itu kembali sadar karena mendengar teriakan namja itu, ia lalu berbicara. "biarkan aku disini dulu, jebal. Aku akan menjelaskannya kepadamu" yeoja itu memohon dengan wajah memelas yang sebenarnya ia ingin muntah jika melihat dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi itu. "arasseo, kau bisa disini tapi kau harus menjelaskannya kepadaku kenapa kau memakai pakaianku dan lagsung masuk ke dalam mobilku" namja itu berkata dengan nada penuh selidik. "ne, aku akan menjelaskannya kepadamu. Tapi aku mulai dari mana?" yeoja itu merasa bingung untuk menjelaskannya. "dimulai saat kamu ada dibagasi mobilku, dasar yeoja pabo!" namja itu hanya mendengus kesal melihat yeoja yang kini ada disampingnya. "yyaakhh... aku tidak pabo, kamu yang pabo!" yeoja itu menjawab dengan sedikit berteriak. "aiisshhh,,, terserah, sekarang jelaskan padaku dari saat kamu bisa ada didalam bagasi mobilku tadi malam" namja itu menjawabnya dengan kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya karena frustasi menghadapi yeoja disampingnya. "hh.. hmm.. ne" dengan sedikit gugup melihat namja yang kini melayangkan tatapan membunuhnya, yeoja itu berusaha bersikap tenang dan mulai menjelaskan.

Namja itu pun mendengarkan dengan penuh rasa penasaran "malam itu, aku dikejar oleh beberapa namja suruhan appaku. Aku tidak menemukan tempat untuk bersembunyi hingga aku melihat sebuah mobil yang bagasinya terbuka dan langsung bersembunyi didalamnya..." belum sempat yeoja itu melanjutkan ceritanya, namja itu lansung berbicara "pantas saja aku merasa dibagasiku ada sesuatu yang aneh" namja itu hanya manggut-manggut membayangkan kembali saat ia menemukan yeoja itu didalam bagasi mobilnya. "yaaakkkhhh,,,, jangan memotong seenaknya, aku masih belum selesai" yeoja itu lagi-lagi berteriak kepada namja yang ada disampingnya. "ne, lanjutkan" namja itu hanya memandang yeoja itu dengan tanpa ekspresi -_-. Yeoja itu terdiam begitu lama, namja yang ada disampingnya merasa aneh "ada apa?" namja itu bertanya dengan berusaha menghilangkan kekesalannya kepada yeoja yang ada disampingnya. Dengan senyum yang menyengir yeoja itu berkata dengan muka polosnya "eh? Hmmm... tadi aku bercerita sudah sampai dimana yah?". Namja itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala kemudian menanggapi yeoja itu "kamu bersembunyi didalam bagasi mobilku" namja itu merasa sangat-sangat kesal terhadap yeoja yang ada disampingnya.

"hehehh,,, baiklah aku akan melanjutkannya. Aku lalu bersembunyi, saat hendak keluar mobil itu bergerak dan pintu bagasinya tertutup. Aku meronta-ronta didalam mobil, tetapi tidak berhasil. Karena pusing aku pingsan atau tidur? Entahlah dan keesokan harinya aku ada di apartemenmu dan melihatmu. Lalu saat kau pergi, aku tidak memiliki pakaian ganti dan karena aku juga ingin menyamar jadi aku memakai pakaianmu. Aku pun pergi ke rumah temanku dan beberapa namja yang aku pernah lihat saat mengejarku, menghadangku kemudian menghajarku lagi. Aku pun berlari menjauhi beberapa namja yang terus mengejarku hingga aku melihat mobil yang pintunya sedikit terbuka lalu masuk dan akhirnya aku bertemu lagi denganmu" yeoja itu sedikit menekan pada kata 'bertemu lagi denganmu' dengan raut wajah yang menandakan sangat kesal kemudian mengatur napasnya. "sebaiknya kamu berhenti sejenak dulu saat bercerita" namja itu menatap yeoja yang kini sedang mengatur napasnya, "ne" balas yeoja itu.

Namja itu masih sangat penasaran dan mulai bertanya "kenapa kamu dikejar oleh beberapa namja suruhan appamu?". Yeoja itu merasa bingung memberi tahu kannya kepada namja asing yang ada disampingnya "hmmm... kurasa aku tidak perlu memberi tahukannya kepadamu tentang itu" yeoja itu menjawab dengan ragu-ragu. "kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya, aku akan men-cap mu sebagai yeoja penguntit dan akan membawamu ke kantor polisi serta tidak mempercayai semua omonganmu dan juga sebagai yeoja pembohong " setelah mengatakan itu, namja itu tersenyum evil.

Karena tidak ingin di cap sebagai yeoja penguntit dan di bawa ke kantor polisi, akhirnya dengan pasrah yeoja itu memberi tahukannya "hufft,,, aku kabur dari acara makan malam bertemu dengan calon tunanganku". Namja yang ada disampingnya tersentak kaget dan segera memulihkan kembali kondisinya seperti sedia kala 'malam itu, aku juga kabur dari acara makan malam dengan yeoja yang dijodohkan oleh appa dan menerima telepon kalau yeoja pasanganku kabur, apakah yeoja ini... calon tunanganku? Ah, tidak mungkin! Banyak pasangan yang juga akan bertunangan, Cuma kebetulan saja aku bertemu dengannya' namja itu mengibas- ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya seakan-akan menepis pikiran-pikiran aneh yang kian bermunculan dikepalanya. Yeoja yang ada disamping namja itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan namja yang ada disampingnya itu.

Yeoja itu kemudian berteriak "yyaakkhh... apa yang kamu lakukan eoh?". Namja itu lansung tersadar "ah? Ani". "mmhh... aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu" yeoja itu menatap namja yang ada disampingnya dengan ekspresi memohon. "hhmm... tanyakan saja" namja itu membalas menatap yeoja itu. "kenapa malam itu bagasimu terbuka? Dan barusan tadi pintu mobil kamu sedikit terbuka seakan-akan mau menerimaku" yeoja itu berkata dengan senyum yang tergambar di bibirnya. "malam itu aku memasukkan barang-barangku lalu aku menerima telepon dan lupa menutupnya. Terus yang barusan tadi, aku baru saja mengantar temanku. Saat aku baru saja mau menutupnya kamu langsung datang dan masuk" namja itu menjawab dengan sedikit kesal. "hmm... namamu siapa?" yeoja itu bertanya dengan wajah memelas seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan permen. "kamu tidak perlu tahu" namja itu hanya menjawab dengan ketus. "yaakkhh... aku hanya bertanya dengan baik" lagi-lagi yeoja itu berteriak. "aiisshh... arrasseo! Namaku xiumin, puas?" namja itu menjawab dengan terpaksa.

Yeoja yang ada disamping namja itu hanya mengangguk "namaku park jiyeon, bagaseuptaimnida". Xiumin memandang yeoja itu dengan kesal "rumahmu dimana? Aku akan mengantarkanmu". "kamu tidak perlu mengantarkanku. Hmm... sepertinya mereka sudah pergi, oh yah terima kasih. Annyeong xiumin" park jiyeon pun keluar dari mobil dan pergi. " Hmm... yeoja itu telah pergi. 'Kruyuuk' eh? Suara apa itu? Qharap bukan dari yeoja itu lagi yang bersembunyi di sekitar mobilku, ehm... kurasa bukan, ahhh... aku lapar. Lebih baik aku cari makan saja dulu" xiumin pun menjalankan mobilnya ke sebuah restoran yang tak jauh dari keberadaannya sekarang.

Di tengah jalan, xiumin melihat seseorang yang tengah meronta-ronta karena dibawah oleh beberapa namja yang berbadan kekar, seseorang itu ialah yang baru saja ia tahu namanya. Park jiyeon.

Xiumin's POV:

*FLASHBACK*

"hmm... namamu siapa?" yeoja itu bertanya dengan wajah memelas seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan permen. "kamu tidak perlu tahu". "yaakkhh... aku hanya bertanya dengan baik" lagi-lagi yeoja itu berteriak. "aiisshh... arrasseo! Namaku xiumin". "namaku park jiyeon, bagaseuptaimnida". Xiumin memandang yeoja itu dengan sinis "rumahmu dimana? Aku akan mengantarkanmu". "kamu tidak perlu mengantarkanku. Hmm... sepertinya mereka sudah pergi, oh yah gomawo. Annyeong xiumin"

*FLASHBACK END*

Dan itu kata-kata terakhirnya saat dia meninggalkanku, sekarang aku hanya membiarkannya dibawa oleh namja yang berbadan kekar itu? Huh... aku bukan orang seperti itu, apalagi dia seorang yeoja. Dan aku bukan seorang namja yang akan membiarkan seorang yeoja dibawa dengan paksa oleh namja-namja yang berbadan kekar itu. Aku pun meminggirkan mobilku kemudian keluar dari mobil lalu memukul salah seorang namja yang membawa yeoja itu dengan paksa. Satu persatu namja yang membawa yeoja itu maju menghadapiku, tetapi tetap saja aku bisa mengalahkan mereka. "hufft... jangan remehkan orang yang lebih kecil dari kalian" aku pun menarik tangan park jiyeon dan masuk kedalam mobil.

AUTHOR's POV:

"gwenchana?" jiyeon sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan xiumin. Di sisi bibirnya mengucur darah yang segar dan pipinya lebam karena pukulan. "hmm... nan gwenchana" xiumin menjawab sambil tetap fokus mengemudi. "mian karena aku, kamu jadi seperti ini" Jiyeon tertunduk lesu. "aiisshh... aku yang terluka dan yang berkelahi, kamu? Kamu seperti melakukan pekerjaan yang sangat berat saja" xiumin menatap sekilas ji yeon. Tiba-tiba jiyeon mengambil tissu dan me-lap darah yang ada disisi bibir xiumin, xiumin sangat terkejut atas perlakuan yang ia terima dari Park Jiyeon "eh? Apa yang kamu lakukan?". "diam! Kalau kamu bicara aku tidak bisa membersihkannya!" lagi-lagi jiyeon berteriak. Xiumin hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan jiyeon kalau tidak, ia pasti akan diteriaki lagi. "ouch... kamu itu yeoja tapi kenapa kasar sekali?" xiumin meringis kesakitan. "aiisshh... begini saja kamu sudah meringis kesakitan, terus tadi saat kamu menyelamatkan aku, kamu berkata 'jangan remehkan orang yang lebih kecil dari kalian' seperti orang yang sudah hebat saja" jiyeon berkata dengan nada meremehkan.

Xiumin tak ingin dikalahkan oleh seorang yeoja, ia pun membalas perkataan jiyeon "cih, aku sudah menyelamatkanmu. Seharusnya kamu berterimakasih kepadaku, lagi pula kamu tadi tidak bisa melawan mereka" xiumin mengatakan dengan rasa bangga. "ey... kau melawannya satu lawan satu sedangkan aku harus melepaskan diri dari namja-namja yang bertubuh kekar itu secara bersamaan" jiyeon tak mau kalah. Xiumin mengingat kembali saat jiyeon dibawa dengan paksa oleh namja-namja yang besar itu dan namja-namja itu kewalahan menghadapi jiyeon dan itu membuat xiumin bergidik ngeri menatap seorang yeoja yang ada disampingnya begitu kuat, dirinya saja saat melawan namja-namja itu sangat kewalahan apalagi yeoja yang disampingnya hanya baik-baik saja? yeah sepertinya itu kata yang tepat untuk yeoja yang ada disampingnya itu.

Jiyeon mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela mobil kearah xiumin "xiumin, kamu mau kemana?". Pertanyaan dari Jiyeon mengingatkan xiumin apa sebenarnya tujuannya yang sejenak ia lupakan "hmm... aku lapar, kita cari makan dulu" xiumin mengusap-usap perutnya yang kelaparan itu. Xiumin meminggirkan mobilnya didekat kedai makan dipinggir jalan. "kajja, aku sudah lapar. Kamu pasti juga laparkan?" xiumin menarik tangan Jiyeon masuk kedalam kedai.

"kwenapwa kamuw mwakan swedwikwit saja?" xiumin bertanya kepada Jiyeon dengan mulut masih penuh makanan. "kurasa aku sudah kenyang hanya karena melihatmu makan dengan lahap dan jangan berbicara saat kamu sedang makan" Jiyeon mengambil tissu dan me-lap bibir xiumin yang belepotan karena makan dengan lahap. Setelah xiumin menghabiskan makanannya, jiyeon bertanya "setelah ini kamu mau kemana?". "kamu akan tahu nanti" xiumin menjawabnya lalu tersenyum.

Jiyeon's POV:

Kemana namja ini membawaku? Kuharap dia tidak akan berbuat aneh-aneh kepadaku, atau hah?! Apa dia akan membawaku ke kantor polisi? "aaaahhhh... andwaeeee!" aku berteriak tepat didekat telinganya. "aiiissshhh... apa yang kamu lakukan?" xiumin mengusap-usap telinganya. "hmmm... berteriak, memangnya kenapa?". "yyaaakkkhhh... masih tanya kenapa lagi, kamu berteriak didekat telingakuuuuu!" xiumin balas berteriak dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan ber-o ria

AUTHOR's POV:

Apa yeoja ini hobinya berteriak? Aiiisshh... kalau seperti bisa-bisa aku jadi tuli dibuatnya, xiumin bergumam tetapi samar-samar didengar oleh jiyeon. "mwo? Apa yang kamu katakan?" jiyeon bertanya dengan menatap tajam kearah xiumin. "aku hanya bernyanyi, memangnya kenapa? Kamu suka dengar aku menyanyi?" xiumin menjawabnya sambil menatap jiyeon, melihat xiumin menatapnya ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. "cih, siapa juga yang mau mendengarkan suaramu yang seperti lolongan serigala itu. Kurasa aku masih waras untuk tidak mendengarnya" jiyeon tetap menatap pemandangan kota dari jendela mobil.

Tiba-tiba mobil berhenti didepan taman bermain. Jiyeon menatap heran kearah namja yang kini menariknya masuk kedalam kawasan taman bermain. "kenapa kamu membawaku kesini?" jiyeon melepaskan tangannya yang ditarik oleh xiumin. "aku hanya ingin kamu menemaniku untuk bermain di taman bermain ini" xiumin kemudian menghampiri anak-anak yang sedang bermain. "yyaaakkkhhh...?" jiyeon berteriak dan ditatap tajam oleh ibu-ibu yang sedang menunggui anaknya yang bermain, melihat itu jiyeon segera berlari menghampiri xiumin yang kini bermain jungkat-jungkit dengan beberapa anak.

Melihat jiyeon yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh xiumin ingin tertawa tetapi melihat kedatangan jiyeon ia menahannya. "aku kira kamu tidak akan kesini" xiumin ingin sekali kembali tertawa melihat jiyeon yang wajahnya memerah karena malu dan tidak tertahankan lagi xiumin dan anak-anak yang bermain dengannya menertawakan jiyeon. "kenapa kamu tertawa? Yyaakkhh... xiumin apa kamu membayar mereka untuk ikutan menertawaiku eoh?" jiyeon berteriak untuk mengalahkan suara tawa dari xiumin dan beberapa anak. Mendengar teriakan jiyeon semua anak berhenti tertawa, hanya xiumin yang masih tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

Jiyeon menghampiri xiumin dan menjitak kepalanya. "aahh... appo, kenapa kamu menjitak kepalaku?" xiumin berhenti tertawa sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Jiyeon tetap diam sambil berkacak pinggang dan menatap xiumin. "waeyo? kamu seperti mengintorigasiku dengan tatapanmu itu" xiumin balas memandang jiyeon dengan tatapan yang sama. "kenapa kamu mengajakku kesini?" jiyeon mengulangi pertanyaannya kembali. "aku hanya ingin kamu menemaniku, itu saja" xiumin kembali bermain dan tidak mempedulikan lagi jiyeon yang kini pergi entah kemana.

**TBC**

**A/N : hehehhh... gomawo udah mau baca fanfic yang kepanjangan ini... kalo feelnya ngga dapet, yah kalian tau thendilikan? *ketularan cadelnya thehun* ff ini gaje banget, jadi "jeongmal mianhaeyo" atas kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh si author yang 'kece' ini... :D**

**Menurut readers gimana? Apanya yang kurang? Maklumlah, nih epep pertama caya jadi author minta bantuannya dengan... jreng jreng jreng "RCL" gitu. Kalo mau kritik atau ngasih ide gitu, bisa di fauziah_ifha. Mian klo authornya banyak celoteh and the last caya katakan "gomawo" buat readers semua ****J****.**

**~~ppaiii...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Lohaaaa... i'm coming again. Pasti readers semua rindukan ama author yang 'kece' ini? ngakuuu... #PD tingkat akut. Ya sudah, abaikan. Caya datang lagi membawa epep chapter 2 dari "You Can Do That!" wokokokokkookk... ****J****#narik xiumin main di taman bermain... *hubungannya?*. oh yah dan terima kasih masih mau menerima epep yang gaje ini, daripada nunggu lama lagi karena baca celotehan dari si author. LET'S READ! #selamat membaca ^_^ jangan lupa "RCL" yah...**

**Warning : typo bertebaran, banyak kekurangan dan gaje? Entahlah. Kalo udah ngga tahan baca saking gajenya, silahkan tekan 'Back' atau 'Close'. NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

**Desclaimer : EXO milik kita semua ****J****(tapi Xiumin hanya milik daku seorang ^_^). "the story is original from me _ "**

**Summary : mengatakan "saranghae" itu sangatlah mudah dikatakan. Tetapi mengatakannya didepan orang yang kamu suka? Bagiku itu sangatlah sulit untuk ku lakukan...**

**CAST : "Kim Min Seok" a.k.a "Xiumin" (EXO/EXO-M)**

** "****Park Jiyeon" a.k.a "You" (OC)**

** "****Xi Luhan" a.k.a "Luhan" (EXO/EXO-M)**

**Cast lainnya akan bermunculan sesuai dengan jalannya cerita...**

**Gendre : Romance, Friendship**

**You Can Do That!**

**Chapter 2:**

Jiyeon's POV:

Aaarrrrggghhhh... kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan dirinya! aku mengacak rambutku dengan kesal dan menendang-nendang batu atau pun kaleng yang ada dihadapanku. Hmmm... sekarang aku harus kemana? Kalau kembali ke rumah pasti appa marah dan kalau aku kerumah teman-temanku pasti ada suruhan appa yang berjaga-jaga atau mereka akan membawaku kembali kerumah. aku berjalan sambil memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Tiba-tiba dari arah seberang datang sebuah mobil dengan berkecepatan tinggi dan "aaaarrrrggghhh..." aku tidak sadarkan lagi.

Luhan's POV:

Aku harus menemuinya tidak peduli apa pun itu, kenapa dia pergi meninggalkanku? Aku benar-benar frustasi dibuatnya, dia menghilang secara tiba-tiba dan muncul kembali dihadapanku lalu kabur?

*flashback*

" 2 mangkuk jajamyeon, di meja nomor 3!" teriak seorang yeoja. Sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu?. Aku pun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapatkan seseorang yang selama ini kucari "seohyun?" aku tidak percaya, aku bertemu lagi dengan dirinya. Yeoja yang selama ini aku cintai. Aku pun berlari menghampirinya dan sepertinya ia terkejut melihatku lalu mengambil sesuatu dari temannya dan keluar dari kafe kemudian pergi. Ada apa dengannya?. Aku pun mengejarnya, mobil yang ia kendarai sangat cepat hingga aku hampir saja tidak menemukannya.

*flashback end*

Sepertinya dia menambah kecepatan mobilnya lagi, hingga aku juga harus menambah kecepatan mobilku juga. Aiiissshhh... jebal, jangan seperti ini. tiba-tiba seorang yeoja menyeberang dan aku tidak sempat lagi me-rem mobilku. "aarrrrgghhh" teriak yeoja itu dan aku hanya pasrah atas apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Seohyun's POV:

Kenapa dia muncul lagi? Kenapa kamu kembali muncul dalam kehidupanku? Wae? Aku menyeka kembali air mataku yang sedari tadi mengalir dari pelupuk mataku. Mianhae Luhan. Aku menambah kembali kecepatan mobilku hingga aku merasa sepertinya Luhan tidak dapat menemukanku lagi dan ternyata benar, aku tidak lagi melihatnya dibelakangku. "Mianhae Luhan, aku tidak pantas bersamamu".

*flashback*

Aku berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang dekat dengan tempat ku bekerja, tiba-tiba suara dari handphoneq tanda ada seseorang yang menelponku membuatku berhenti untuk sekedar menerima panggilan itu. "yoboseyo?", "seohyun, datanglah kekantorku sekarang juga" kemudian orang yang menelponku menutup telponnya dan tak lain adalah appa dari namja chinguku. Luhan.

Kenapa appa Luhan memanggilku? Hmm... mungkin dia sudah merestui hubunganku dengan Luhan, yeaaahhh... akhirnya. Dengan senang hati aku pergi ke kantor appa Luhan. Tetapi, dibalik itu semua aku tidak tahu akan terjadi hal yang menyakitkan untukku.

"annyeonghasseyo, aboenim" aku membungkukkan badan sedikit kemudian menghampiri appa Luhan yang kini sedang berdiri menatap cerahnya langit hari ini. "duduklah" aku segera duduk di sebuah sofa yang tak jauh dari tempat appa Luhan berdiri. Kemudian appa Luhan berbalik ke arahku dan mengatakan hal yang tak pernah aku duga sebelumnya "jauhi anakku dan jangan pernah muncul dihadapannya, kalau kamu tidak menjauhi anakku segera maka kamu tidak akan selamat". "tapi kenapa? Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun" dengan menahan air mata yang siap jatuh aku menatap appa dari namjachinguku.

"kamu masih tidak mengerti? Luhan tidak pantas untukmu, kamu adalah yeoja yang tidak sebanding dengan anakku" ucap appa Luhan dengan sinisnya. "aku tahu, aku hanya seorang pelayan di sebuah restoran tapi aku mencintai Luhan" aku tidak dapat lagi menahan air mataku yang kini sudah jatuh membasahi kedua pipiku. "kalau kamu tidak menjauhi Luhan segera, bukan hanya kamu yang akan celaka tapi keluargamu juga akan menerimanya" setelah mengatakan itu appa Luhan memanggilku security dan menyeretku keluar. Aku tidak sanggup melangkahkan kakiku, aku lemas dan tak berdaya. Tidak apa-apa jika dia ingin mencelakaiku, tapi eomma dan appa? Aku tidak akan rela. Mianhae Luhan, mianhae. Aku memang bukan yeoja yang pantas untukmu. Dengan susah payah aku melangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari tempat itu.

*flashback end*

Xiumin's POV:

Dari arah kejauhan aku melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan cepat, kulihat jiyeon yang sedang menyeberang jalan. Oh tidak! Aku segera berlari dan mendorong jiyeon dengan keras menjauh dari mobil yang kini sudah sangat dekat. Aku tidak bisa lagi berlari menjauh dan kecelakaan itu tidak dapat lagi terelakkan. Tubuhku terhantam dengan kerasnya dan tidak sadarkan lagi.

AUTHOR's POV:

Eomma jiyeon mengkhawatirkan anaknya yang sudah 2 hari semenjak suruhan suaminya memberi tahu bahwa jiyeon berada didaerah Gangnam dan setelah itu tak ada lagi kabar keberadaannya. Eomma Jiyeon terus menangis dan itu membuat appa jiyeon menjadi resah.

Di Rumah Sakit, Jiyeon baru saja sadar kemudian memegangi kepalanya yang masih dibalut dengan perban. Jiyeon mengerang kesakitan saat dia menyentuh kepalanya kemudian datanglah beberapa orang yang berpakaian putih menghampirinya dan mengecek keadaannya tetapi jiyeon meronta-ronta, lalu salah satu orang yang berpakaian putih itu menyuntikkan sesuatu kepadanya. Setelah itu, jiyeon mulai mengantuk dan tak sadarkan lagi.

Tepat di sebelah kamar jiyeon dirawat, terdengar suara elevator yang menandakan seseorang masih hidup. Orang itu adalah tak lain xiumin. Saat kecelakaan itu terjadi, dia terhantam dengan keras dan terlempar 24 meter dari lokasi kejadian menyebabkan dia KOMA. Keajaibanlah yang membuat dia masih bertahan hingga sekarang. Dan disebelah kamar xiumin dirawat, terbaring Luhan dengan balutan perban di kepala dan kaki kirinya. sungguh mengenaskan.

Keesokan harinya jiyeon tersadar dari ketidaksadarannya(?), bau asli dari rumah sakit langsung menyapa jiyeon yang baru saja sadar dengan tertatih-tatih ia beranjak dari kamarnya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Sekilas ia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya saat ia melewati kamar yang berada tepat disebelah kamar dirinya dirawat. Jiyeon mulai memasuki kamar itu, tetapi tiba-tiba datanglah dokter dan seorang suster memasuki kamar itu dan itu membuat jiyeon membatalkan untuk memasuki kamar itu.

Jiyeon terus melangkah dengan susah payah lalu datanglah seorang suster yang sepertinya mengawasi jiyeon saat keluar dari kamar dimana ia dirawat. Suster itu membawakan kursi roda untuk jiyeon. Dengan dibantu suster itu, jiyeon duduk dikursi roda kemudian didorong oleh suster itu. Suster dengan tag name Jessica.

Jessica mengajak jiyeon berjalan-jalan disekitar taman rumah sakit lalu ia berhenti didekat sebuah pohon yang rindang. Ia duduk dikursi yang ada disana. "nama kamu siapa?" tanya jessica dan kemudian dibalas senyuman dari jiyeon yang sejak tadi hanya murung "namaku jiyeon, park jiyeon" yang membuat jessica lega untuk terus bertanya kepada jiyeon. "kamu pasti jessica" lanjut jiyeon. Dengan wajah pura-pura tidak tahu jessica menjawab "eh? Kok tahu?". "tag name-mu" jiyeon menunjuk tag name yang ada dibaju jessica dan itu membuat jessica menunduk kemudian memegangi tag namenya "eh, iya. Aku lupa kalau aku memakai tag name".

Jiyeon dan jessica terus mengobrol hingga jessica merasa cukup berbicara dengan jiyeon kemudian membawa jiyeon kembali kekamarnya lalu pergi. Jessica dan jiyeon menjadi sahabat sejak pertemuan pertama mereka dan beberapa hal yang didapatkan jessica dari jiyeon adalah jiyeon orangnya ceria, baik, ramah, dan juga sedikit cerewet itu menurut jessica. Sedangkan jiyeon merasa bahwa jessica itu baik, ramah, sabar (mendengarkan cerita jiyeon), dan setia. Jessica juga mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan jiyeon berada di rumah sakit.

Luhan's POV:

Perlahan-lahan aku membuka mataku dan mengerjap-ngerjap untuk membiasakan mataku dengan cahaya yang ada diruangan ini. tunggu dulu, aku ada dimana? Terakhir kali yang aku ingat, aku mengendarai mobil mengejar seohyun dan terjadi kecelakaan. Kecelakaan? Mungkinkah aku berada di rumah sakit? Hmm... lebih baik aku keluar dulu. Aku mencoba untuk duduk tetapi tidak bisa. Sudah berapa hari aku tidak sadar hingga membuat tubuhku kaku seperti ini?. pintu ruangan kamar rawatku terbuka menampakkan dua orang yang memakai pakaian serba putih. Aku kaget. Apakah mereka akan mencabut nyawaku? Tapi mana mungkin pencabut nyawa membawa alat-alat medis? Hahahh... jangan berprasangka buruk, Luhan.

Dua orang itu yang diketahui Luhan sebagai dokter dan suster memeriksa Luhan kemudian pergi. Eh? Cuma segitu doang? Cepat banget, nggak tau apa kalau badanku kaku semua. Hmm... aku ingin keluar, setidaknya untuk mencari udara segar. Kok aku Cuma sendirian disini ya? Apa mungkin aboeji belum tahu kalau aku kecelakaan dan dirawat di rumah sakit? Tapi kalaupun aboeji tahu, dia juga tidak akan peduli. Haaaahhh... malangnya nasibku. Aku menaruh tanganku dibawah kepalaku sebagai bantalan. Eh? Apa ini yang seperti kain? Apa kepalaku di perban? Separah itukah hingga membuat kepalaku harus di perban? Mungkin sudah nasibku.

Jiyeon's POV:

Besok aku boleh pulang, tapi kemana? kalau aku pulang kerumah mugkin appa masih marah, kalau ke apartemen namja yang kekanak-kanakan itu, mungkin bisa. Tapi eh? Kemana namja itu? Aahh... mungkin dia pergi meninggalkanku saat kecelakaan itu. Dasar namja tidak bertanggung jawab, jelas-jelas dia yang membawaku ke taman bermain itu dan membuatku berada ditempat ini. apa dia sekarang ada di apartemennya? Hmm.. mungkin saja. kalau aku mendatanginya dan memohon ke dia agar aku bisa tinggal di apartemennya, tidak apa-apa lah. Kenapa aku harus memohon? Kan aku sudah tau password apartemennya dan bisa lansung masuk saja. untung aku sempat membobol password apartemennya dan tahu apa passwordnya, hahhhahahhh... daebak!. Aku tertawa sendiri di kamar.

Tiba-tiba suara seseorang mengagetkanku "kamu kenapa jiyeon-ssi?". Ooohh.. ternyata jessica. "gwenchana, aku hanya memikirkan apa yang akan aku lakukan saat keluar nanti" ucapku sambil memandang pemandangan halaman rumah sakit dari jendela. "tapi aku akan mengunjungimu kalau aku ada kesempatan" aku melanjuti kalimatku yang sempat tertunda oleh pemandangan yang ku lihat dari jendela. "jeongmal?" jessica terdengar sangat gembira.

Lalu aku berbalik menghadapnya "ne, dan gomawo untuk selama ini karena sudah mau menemaniku. Tetapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu mengobrol dengan suster lain, mengapa?" tanya jiyeon berharap kali ini jessica yang akan bercerita. "hmm.. karena aku..." jessica menggantungkan kalimatnya dan aku dibuatnya sangat penasaran. "kenapa berhenti?" aku sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin mengetahuinya. "Cuma ingin membuatmu penasaran saja, hehehh..." jessica hanya tertawa renyah. "yaakk.. jessica! Kamu membuatku geregetan saja, aiish" aku melipat tanganku di dada dan menampilkan wajah cemberut. "iya iya aku akan melanjutkannya. Itu karena mereka membenciku" jessica kemudian tersenyum. "tapi kenapa?" aku memasang wajah penasaran "entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa" kalimat dari jessica membuatku semakin penasaran "kenapa kamu tidak mencari tahu?". "aku malas untuk mencari tahu, lagi pula aku tidak apa-apa kok" ."aigoo... kamu memang pemalas!" ."kalau aku pemalas, mana mungkin kamu bisa sembuh secepat ini dan merawat lukamu? Hayoooo...". "iya juga sih? Tetapi aku khawatir kamu kesepian" .

jessica lama terdiam kemudian ia tertawa, "hahahhh... ternyata kamu mengkhawatirkanku? Hahahh... seorang park jiyeon yang tidak peduli dengan keadaan orang lain mengkhawatirkanku? Heheh... tapi nggak apa-apa aku malah senang karena ada orang yang masih perhatian terhadap diriku, gomawo. Dan jangan khawatir, aku sudah biasa sendiri." Jessica mengukir senyum diwajahnya dengan terpaksa, ya, dan itu sangat mudah dikenali Jiyeon sehingga Jiyeon turut tersenyum tetapi yang ia rasakan sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Jessica's POV:

Aku sangat sedih. Sebentar lagi Jiyeon akan keluar dari Rumah Sakit ini. teman yang selalu menemaniku, tertawa bersama, dan juga saling bercerita walaupun Jiyeon lah yang paling sering. "oh yah setelah keluar dari sini, kamu mau kemana?" aku melihat matanya yang terlihat sedih itu kemudian berubah kembali ceria. "ke apartemen teman lalu aku mau pulang ke rumah" Jiyeon terlihat sangat bahagia. "waaahhh... senangnya. Tunggu dulu! Pulang ke rumah? Memangnya kamu sudah tidak takut lagi?" aku melihat mimik wajah Jiyeon berubah, tetapi dengan cepat ia kembali ceria, "tidak, lagipula eomma pasti mengkhawatirkanku". "oohh... kata dokter besok kamu boleh pulang yah?". "ne, apakah kamu tahu kenapa aku bisa sembuh secepat ini?" Jiyeon tampak penasaran. "luka yang kamu dapatkan ringan" "eh? Apa yang tadi kamu katakan?". "ringan, memangnya kenapa?" aku menjawab dengan sekenanya. "ringan? Padahal kecelakaan yang aku alami sangat parah... bahkan kamu bilang ada yang koma" tampak raut wajah prihatin di wajah Jiyeon.

Aku juga ikut prihatin saat aku mengetahui orang yang juga kecelakaan di tempat kecelakaan Jiyeon. "yah... kau sangat beruntung... tapi kata polisi yang datang, kamu ditemukan di pinggir jalan dan tidak menyentuh badan dari mobil yang kecelakaan itu sedikitpun". "hah!? Benarkah? Tetapi yang aku ingat, aku berada di tengah jalan lalu aku seperti terdorong dan aku sudah tidak ingat lagi setelah itu" Jiyeon mengedikkan bahunya tanda ia tidak tahu. "sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan lagi. Sekarang kamu sudah sembuh dan besok bisa pulang, yeeaaahh...". "mmm... baiklah". "oh yah, ini baju yang kamu kenakan saat kecelakaan itu terjadi" aku memberikan Jiyeon bungkusan yang berisi baju. Jiyeon perlahan membukanya dan terlihat bingung "pakaian namja?".

**TBC**

**A/N : hehehhhh... fanficnya kepanjangan apa kependekan? Author rasa sih masih kepanjangan. * memangnya rasa apa thor? Rasa asin? Manis? Pahit atau asem? Yang mana nih thor?* rasa apa aja boleh, tapi yang khusus sih rasa cintaku kepada Xiumin oppa. Wkwkwk.. #kumat. Bagi yang mau ngasih ide atau kritik juga bisa di fauziah_ifha sih author yang kece ini, hehehh.. ^_^ Gomawo untuk readers yang bersedia baca nih epep and the last...**

**Ppaiii...~~~**


End file.
